If Only- Daine's Return
by sorka robinton
Summary: this is an 'if only' story, a whatif thing. this is my first TP one, the other two are pernese, but its what might have happened if Daine had returned to Carthak before she and Numair fell in love. Please read!
1. Return

this is what would happen if daine returned to carthak, before the realms of the gods.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Carthak City!" the boatman yelled above the din of the docks. Daine, Maura of Dulanth, and other Tortallans stepped off the dock.   
  
"I can't believe it's been a whole month since we last came!" Daine yelled over the sound. Kit chirped.   
  
The younger girl shivered. "I don't know. It feels...different," Maura said, hesitantly picking up a bag.   
  
"Its what you needed," Sir Gareth the Younger said waspishly. "After three months of fever, any kind of vacation from that cold mountain would be nice." He critically examined her pale face, now thin and wan from so much sickness.  
  
"Daine! Gary!" Kaddar strode up to the group sent to witness his rise to Emperor. Smiling at the gaunt girl with them, he led the group to the carriages waiting.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine, in her room, donned an expensive violet blue gown sewn all over with winking silver thread at then hems and wrists. The full silk skirt swept a melody around her ankles as she pulled her long brown hair into a loose bun.   
  
"Excuse me?" a slave interrupted at the doorway. "The Prince required me to inform you that the ball is starting in twenty minutes."   
  
"Thank you." Daine smiled as the girl tiptoed out the door, shutting it quietly. Not only had she dark braids, but she wore a clean and respectable tunic and leather sandels. Kaddar had made quite an improvement in the few weeks she had been away. And the absence of "Yes, Nobility" was a relief.   
  
She sighed sadly as locks escaped her ribbons and drizzed down onto her bare shoulders. "Oh well," she muttered. "Might as well." Brushing a bit of face paints on, she gave herself one more final appraisal before clasping on a sapphire (Numair's birthday present) and leaving the room.   
  
"Kitten?" she called in the hall. The small dragon made an impatient noise.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Walking into the ballroom, Daine searched for any Tortallan. Sitting weakly on a wall bench, Maura was alone. Trotting over as quickly as high heels would let her, the wildmage approached the pale girl.   
  
"How are you feeling?"   
  
The younger Tortallan smiled. "Fine, I guess." Glancing over at the younger clerks and minor nobles, she whispered "Do you think Ronolin will ask me to dance?" The fourteen year old gazed wistfully in the direction of a tall boy.   
  
"Ronolin, as in Ronolin of Kaniam?" Daine laughed incredulously. "I thought you hated him as a child!"   
  
"I did," Maura lowered her voice dramatically. "But look at him now! And I did lose a lot of weight...i can be a recovering maiden in distress..." she added impishly.   
  
As it was, the golden haired boy did seperate himself from the crowd of young men. When he walked over to Maura, Daine smiled and winked before going outside.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaddar watched as the lovely Daine escaped out from the ballroom. Following her as she walked from the veranda to the gardens, he slipped in the shadows as quietly as a cat.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine, sitting at a fountain, stared at the moon. A full orb, it glowed in the dark sky and dimly lit up the small courtyard. A rustle caught her careful ear.   
  
"Daine?" A voice came from the grey shadows to her left. Kaddar emerged from the gardenia bushes, tousled. The absence of paint on his face was quite a difference.   
  
"Hello," the girl replied. Grinning smugly, she added, "Did you enjoy the coronation, your Imperial Majesty? Where's your face decoration?"   
  
The young man snorted, almost like Cloud. "Sure, it was 'wonderous,' as you would put it. I wiped off all their 'magical paint of royalty' already. I love-" he grimaced- "being prodded around by useless priests, who, let me mention, are all quacks-"  
  
"Oh, hush."   
  
There was a pause.   
  
"Daine?" Kaddar's voice came through the darkness. "I wanted to tell you that...within a few years, slavery will be abolished throughout Carthak."   
  
Looking up, Daine grinned. "Truly?" He nodded gleefully. Jumping out of her stone seat, she hugged him joyfully. "That's 'wonderous' !" she added, making a face as he smiled teasingly. "Wonderous is a word from where i come from!" she insisted.   
  
"Really," he asked, holding her tighter.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I am an idiot, Kaddar told himself. Well, i began it so i should at least try.   
  
Daine inhaled quickly as she felt the new emperor's arms tighten around her waist.   
  
~~~~  
  
how you liek this? if not, i wont keep going...  



	2. Letters Home

part 2!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaddar, drawing the girl closer to him, felt his heartbeat increase. What was he doing!?  
  
Daine's eyes opened wide, though her mind was asking the same question. "Kaddar," she tried to joke. "Are you feeling alright?" Her heart beat fast, at his close proximity.   
  
Grinning shyly, the darker boy chuckled quietly. "Daine, i have never been better in my life." Leaning in closer, slowly, he brought his lips to hers.   
  
The sensation of his warm mouth on hers confused the young mage. What was it? Her legs nearly collapsed, but it wasn't a bad feeling. Soft, comfortable...exciting really, the tingle in her hands and cheeks was quite enticing. As if some obscure part of her mind knew what she was doing, the girl wrapped her arms around his neck and drank in his affection.   
  
"Daine," he whispered, grateful that she hadn't slapped him. "I missed you..." She jumped at the sound of his voice, blue eyes wide.   
  
Coming back to herself, Daine stepped back hastily. "Uh, Kaddar, I better go. Sleep, that is. Zek? C'mon Kit." She felt her cheeks heat up as she all but ran away from the prince, who was left standing confused.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
That night, she wrote letters to Onua and Numair:   
  
_Dear Onua-  
  
I wish things were simple! The first night in Carthak, the Emperor - the ruler!- kisses me. Onua, i don't know what to do. I think I like him, I'm not sure about love...and this can get me in trouble with Tortall, right?   
  
Please write back! I'm desperate!   
  
Wishes, Daine_  
  
She bit her lip. Picking up a clean sheet and pen, she scribed another letter carefully. How to skirt around her situation?   
  
_Numair-  
  
Miss the lessons. How's Cloud?  
  
Carthak the second time is confusing. I have to talk to you later...but how would you, knowing your expertise, do a Carthakian toast? If Carthakian is a word...  
  
Much happiness, Daine_  
  
And then, not realizing what she was doing, Daine placed the letters each in the wrong envelope, sealed them, and sent them to Tortall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	3. numair's journey

hey sorry its been a while. and i don't know if this should be pro-Kaddar or Numair. i'll put it to the reviewer's vote. i can create soemthing either way...so heres a poll: N or K?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Numair gritted his teeth. Clenching his fists tighter around the handles of the ship's rail, he reread the letter in his mind again. "Kaddar?" he hissed.   
  
Onua rolled her eyes. "What is your problem?" she exclaimed. "Why did you _insist _on this? And why am I here?"   
  
The mage scowled, a black cloud wisping at his fingertips. "None of your business."  
  
"It is when _my _carcass is carted away from my horses and shipped to Carthak- without warning."   
  
He growled. "We switched letters, by accident."   
  
"So? I got yours and you got mine."   
  
Hesitating, Numair bit his lip. "Well...Daine, you know how Kaddar had this crush on her while we were there...anyway...Now, he has made a move and..."  
  
Onua stamped her foot impatiently. "You came to _interfere?"   
  
_"Yeah," he growled.   
  
She began to laugh. "Oh, no. Not this."   
  
"What?"   
  
"You love her!" The woman pointed a Magic-laced finger at the mage, while covering her chuckling mouth with her other hand. "And you don't want Kaddar to interfere! The teacher and the student?" Onua instantly regretted her words as Numair's eyes went down to his shoetops. "I'm sorry. Shouldn't have said that."  
  
"No, it's true. And I have no idea what to do."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daine averted her eyes as Kaddar approached her later that week. "Daine?"   
  
"Hey."  
  
The Emperor peered into her face and sighed. "I can tell by your expression that...that...well, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."   
  
Daine sighed also, stroking the sleeping Zek on her shoulder. "That's all right, Kaddar. I really didn't mind, I just was confused. I shouldn't have ran away, either."  
  
"Friends?"   
  
"Friends," she told him firmly. Standing, she stretched. "It's a bit late, I should get to bed if I'm going to be a functioning person tomorrow."   
  
"Daine?"  
  
"Yes?"   
  
He hesitated, for once looking like the seventeen year old rather than the Imperial Majesty. "Could I still ask you to dance? And things?"  
  
The magelet smiled. "Of course, Kaddar. It's fine."   
  
"Goodnight."   
  
" 'Nite."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The ship sailed into port, and released the three onto the slippery docks. "Well, good luck," Onua told Numair, a slight crease between her eyebrows. "I shan't discuss it with you anymore, now that we're here."   
  
"Thanks," the man replied, his voice hollow. "I wonder what I'll tell her..."  
  
"About what? Why you're here, or how you feel?"   
  
"Both!"   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
okay people vote now! Numair or Kaddar?   
  
  



	4. Choices

heys...i cant decide to make it Kaddar, Numair, or to make it fit in with the series. so i will make it all three!!! i have three different endings...hope you like them...so if it seems to end, it didnt unless i tell you its all over...hehehs...  
  
oh, and this is not an ending yet...its a chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day's banquet found Daine and Maura tucked in a comfortable niche, eating bits of fruit and toasted nuts with Zek.   
  
"I like this better than the last one," the noble whispered. "I don't have to move at all!" Petting Zek, she gave him another nut and he chittered his thanks.   
  
Smoothing her dark blue silk skirts, embroidered with silver thread, Daine rested her head against the couch before sitting straight up. "Oh, glory!"   
  
The pale girl stared at her friend. "Daine, what?"   
  
Striding through the crowd purposefully, Numair emerged in his flapping black cloak, face like a stormy cloud. Staring around him, he appeared to search for...someone.   
  
"Hold on, Maura," Daine told the younger girl. "I'll be back in just a second! Will you be all right for a second?"   
  
"Never fear, Daine!" Gareth the Younger appeared out of nowhere. "Lady," he said, indicating Maura, "would you care to dance?" The girl's eyes widened, but she nodded and Daine escaped to her teacher's side.   
  
"Numair? What are you doing here?"   
  
"Daine!" His voice was filled with relief, though his black eyes were snapping with anger and another unreadable emotion. Glancing to the dance floor, he spotted Kaddar twirling a Southern princess to the music. "I found you!"   
  
"Why did you come?" his student asked, wonderingly.   
  
"Oh. Well, Onua's here too, and we came just for no reason. I mean," he flustered, "for fun?"  
  
Daine scowled. "Did you think I couldn't take care of myself?"   
  
The mage scowled right back at her. "You haven't been doing the best job, you know! In your letter- Oh Gods."  
  
"You read her letter?" Daine muffled her shriek. "It was for Onua!"   
  
"C'mon, to the balcony!" Numair grumbled. "You can yell at me there."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaddar saw the mage emerge from the crowd. "Damn him, where did he come from?" he muttered.   
  
The brunette he danced with looked up inquiringly. "Your Imperial Majesty," she murmured delicately, "Is something the matter?" Batting her eyelashes prettily, she repulsed rather attracted him.   
  
"Excuse me, Farlia," Kaddar rushed, "You must...excuse me. So, excuse me!" he gasped, before running away to catch the departing duo.   
  
"Daine!" he called out as he ran past the balcony doors. They both turned, in deep yet angry discussion.   
  
"Kaddar?" she asked. "What's wrong?"   
  
Numair gave him a black look, and the Emperor wondered what was the matter until...he saw the look in the mage's eyes. Could it be possible that they both loved the same woman?   
  
Maintaining eye contact with Numair, Kaddar grasped Daine's hand. "Let's go, Daine," he said, still watching the man.   
  
However, Numair had the same idea, and Daine was strung out between the two, her hands caught in both. "What is going on!" she demanded.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~


	5. Happily Ever After, Kaddar-Style

heys...ending number one, Kaddar style. this is only one of three endings! next one is numair, then the last is my way of trying to make the story fit in with the immortals quartet.   
  
this is not the end! i repeat, this is not the end!!!!  
~~~~~~~~  
  
"What is going on?" Daine yelped, blue eyes angry.   
  
Kaddar sighed. "Please, Daine? May I talk to you for a second?"   
  
"Fine, I'm here."   
  
"I meant, alone. Birdhouse?"   
  
Numair grimaced. "Can't I protect my student?" he growled.   
  
The prince glared at him. "Depends on how, Teacher." To Daine he murmured, "Let's go, now, sweet."   
  
"Numair? Would you excuse me?" Daine attempted to twist her fingers out of his. "Are you all right? You seem fair strange today."   
  
The mage gritted his teeth. Let her go...let her go. With a deep breath, he released her hand and she walked away with the prince. His fingers creaked as his fingers slowly relaxed, and the effort itself shattered his heart to pieces.   
  
~~~~~~~  
  
"Daine?" Kaddar said as they sped through the halls and into the new bird-chamber.   
  
"What? Kaddar, what is it?" she exclaimed. The multicolored birds fluttered around their heads until she asked them to settle quietly. _Please? Sit?   
  
"_Daine! I have to tell you something, but before Numair tells you his part! I think I'm in love with you, and I want...I want to ask you something very important! But I have no idea what to do and-"   
  
"Kaddar!"   
  
He stopped for breath. "I..." His voice was strangely wistful. "Do you love him?"   
  
"Love him?" she repeated incredulously.   
  
"Numair, that is. Because I know he loves you, but I love you and..."   
  
"Numair? But he's my teacher...he's just my _teacher_, Kaddar. And I'm here, _here_, instead of with him." Daine smiled at the astonished young man. Leaning over, she kissed him, feeling the emotional rush brought by the press of lips.   
  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
And six months later, a representative of the nation of Tortall and the royal Crown, Daine Sarrasri the Gallan peasant married the emperor of Carthak, the gala event of the summer. Walking past the parade of watching citizens, the newlyweds clasped hands happily and decended the great staircase to the carriage.  
  
In turn Daine hugged each of her bridesmaids, Onua, Miri, Thayet, Alanna, Kit, and Cloud. No one had objected to the horse, who wore a pretty ribboned wreath of flowers on her neck, or even to the tiny dragon who hated to be garland-covered and tore little petals and blossoms off onto the green grass as the procession followed.   
  
"I love you all," she whispered, wondering what would happen to her magic lessons now that...she forced the though out of her mind. For now, the honeymoon across the Southern Deserts to the Nemorn mountains were enough to focus her concentration on her husband and her new crown.   
  
Her thoughts, flitting from the earrings on Kaddar's left ear to the wonderful gaity of the music, were far from reminiscing on a mage who sat alone in his tower, staring at the blank and empty wall.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  



End file.
